


but maybe im just in love when you wake me up

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lazy morning sex, prompted by Asher: "like a whole sleepy sunday morning vibe of waking up together and then louis pulling a sleepy harry into a warm bath and louis washing harry all over. a bit of body!worship, louis gently working conditioner into harrys curls and him practically purring. Then louis taking it slow with kisses on harrys neck and gentle touches and then fingering harry until hes whining with his head thrown back against louis’ shoulder little needy noises coming from his perfect fucking lips. and then harrys boneless and content while louis leads him back to their bed and spreads him out face down and rims the fuck out of him until hes screaming and then he fucks him gently and then they cuddle on the couch and harry wears louis’ white sweater and louis calls him ‘sweetheart.’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	but maybe im just in love when you wake me up

Harry snuffles into his pillow as Louis shifts beside him, the soft yellow light of midmorning slipping under the curtains and curling around them, rousing them into wakefulness. Louis rolls onto his stomach, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist and nuzzling into his neck, kissing his sleepy-warm skin. 

Harry sighs and lets Louis’ hair tickle his chin, breathing in the scent of him and basking in the warmth of their bed and shared body heat. He curls an arm around Louis’ neck, eyes still closed. He can feel Louis’ eyelashes flutter against his skin and his fingers drawing pointless patterns over the bump of his hipbone. 

Louis sighs, and he’s still half asleep, his eyes are unwilling to open but Harry is so soft and cuddly in the morning and warm and pliant and sleepy Harry is one of his favorite things in the world. Harry makes his little snuffling sound again, the one he makes when he’s tired and dazed and warm, and its so cute that Louis almost opens his eyes and kisses him. Almost. 

Harry shifts around under Louis’ arm, whining quietly because of his dead weight. Louis finally blinks his eyes open and and lifts his arm, letting Harry curl up into his chest. Louis wraps his arms tight around him, nuzzling into his hair and stroking his skin, and its so soft and smooth and Louis knows exactly how it tastes at this time of day and that makes his heart flutter. 

Harry mumbles something unintelligible and Louis smoothes his hand down the bumps of his spine, kissing his hair and pulling him closer to his chest. “Mornumph,” Harry says again. 

“Morning,” Louis says back, smiling into Harry’s curls. Harry mumbles something else and presses his face into Louis’ chest, cradling his hands to his own. “Sleepy Haz?” Louis asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. 

“S’cold,” Harry says, “m’chilly.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t sleep naked, then,” Louis says and hugs him tighter, rubbing his hand over his back to warm him up. Harry makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. They lay there for awhile, Louis pressing lazy kisses to Harry’s forehead and cheeks, running a warm hand over his back. Harry starts stirring after awhile, turning so he’s looking up at Louis, hair falling into his eyes. 

Louis gives him a brief peck and rubs his nose against Harry’s, smiling into him. “Wanna take a bath, warm you up?” he murmurs. 

“Yeah,” Harry says, and his voice is even slower in the morning. “Yeah, will you wash my hair for me?” 

Louis kisses him again. “Course I will, baby. Wouldn’t be a proper bath if I didn’t.” 

Harry smiles and slips out from Louis’ grasp and the duvet, wrapping his long arms around his torso to protect himself from the sudden chill. Louis follows suit, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back and leading him to the bathroom, turning up the heat on the way. 

Louis turns the hot water on in the tub and lets it run while they brush their teeth side by side, Harry grinning around his toothbrush at Louis in the mirror. When he bends over to spit Louis pinches his bum. Harry pretends to look scandalized and they both giggle sleepily. 

When they’re done and the tub is filled up, Harry turns away to climb into the bath and Louis sneakily reaches under the sink to grab their “shower lube,” as Harry calls it. He places it on the ground next to the tub when Harry’s not looking and helps him in, holding his elbow because he’s tired and still walking on shaky legs. Louis climbs in after him, settling his back against the wall of the tub and Harry settling his back against Louis’ chest. He fits himself between Louis’ legs and tucks his head back into Louis’ neck, sighing contentedly and reaching to turn off the tap with his foot. 

Louis runs a hand down Harry’s chest, caresses his belly and then back again, over and over until he can feel Harry become even more limp and boneless in his arms. The steam is curling the tips of his hair even more and the heat is making his cheeks flush and Louis might want to kiss him like crazy. 

Eventually he props him up so he’s sitting forward and grabs the detachable shower head, turning it on hot and grabbing the shampoo and conditioner. He wets Harry’s hair, humming quietly to him as he does so, watching the water curve over the muscles in Harry’s back. 

“Shampoo time?” Harry mumbles. 

“Shampoo time.” Louis affirms,setting the shower head down and grabbing the bottle, pouring some into his hand. He rubs his hands together and starts massaging Harry’s scalp, working the soap into each strand from top to bottom. Harry lets out contented little sighs every so often, leaning into Louis’ touch. 

“Mmm,” he hums, tilting his head to follow Louis’ hands. Louis chuckles and finishes lathering, reaching for the shower head again. Harry turns it on and Louis puts a hand by his hairline to shield his eyes from the soap, running it over his head and letting all the shampoo run out of it and down his neck and shoulders. He washes the residue off of Harry’s skin and leans in, kissing his shoulder gently, light butterfly kisses. 

He pulls away and sets about doing the same thing with the conditioner, rubbing it in from root to tip, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent. Harry has a small, happy smile on his face and his eyes are closed, letting Louis move him any way he needs. Louis rinses the conditioner out too, kissing the back of Harry’s neck when he’s finished, running his hands down Harry’s arms. “Turn around Bubs,” he instructs, guiding Harry so they’re sitting in each other’s places. Gently, he pushes Harry’s shoulders back so he’s leaning against the tub, blinking up at Louis serenely. Louis smiles at him and kisses his nose, reaching over his shoulder to grab a washcloth and body soap. He wets the towel and squirts some soap on it, rubbing it in until it foams. He scoots forward on his knees, gently swiping the towel across Harry’s collarbones and up his neck to just under his jaw, then over his shoulders and back across his chest. 

As he sweeps it down toward his belly Harry looks up at him shyly, blinking his wide green eyes. Louis bites his lip because he knows that look, its a timid invitation, one he uses when he’s tired or a little unsure or both. Louis ducks in and presses a kiss to the corner of Harry’s eye, pulling back to re-soap the towel and scrub it gently across Harry’s tummy. When he swishes it up his sides Harry giggles, lifting his arms for Louis’ to wash down. Louis takes one of Harry’s hand is in his own and stretches his arm out, moving the cloth up and down it and over his shoulders, switching to the other arm and then soaping the towel up again. 

Harry stretches his legs out so Louis can swish the towel first over the tops of his thighs, then his shins, moving up to his calfs and tickling the back of his knees. Abandoning the towel, he squirts some soap onto his hands and spreads Harry’s legs apart slightly, rubbing the soap into his inner thighs, getting Harry to lift his hips a little so Louis can cup his hands around the curve of his bum and move up to his hips. 

Pulling away, he gets Harry to switch places with him again and grabs the towel, spilling the last bit of the soap onto it and rubbing it all over Harry’s back, over his shoulders, down his arms and to his bum. He nuzzles into Harry’s damp hair and he gently runs the towel over Harry’s crotch area, handing it off to him to do the rest. Harry blushes as he fumbles with the towel, so Louis just kisses his neck to distract him. When Harry’s done he hands the towel back to Louis who hangs it off the faucet and then grabs the shower head, rinsing all the left over soap off of Harry’s body. When he’s done he hangs it back up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and curving his chest to his wet back. 

“Your body is so beautiful,” he mumbles into Harry’s shoulder, kissing every soft inch he can reach. “Love your arms, and your shoulders, and your chest,” he kisses up the side of Harry’s neck again, Harry leaning his head back onto Louis’ shoulder. “Love your tummy,” Louis continues, stroking it with his fingers. “Love your hips, love your legs,” he runs his hands over each body part he talks about. “Love how strong they are, how I can see all your muscles flex when I make you come.” 

Harry makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, feeling himself getting hard. He was already half way there because of Louis washing him down, but now Louis’ kisses and praise were kicking it up. 

“Love you arse,” Louis goes on, reaching in between them to cup it in both palms. Harry makes a small whimpering sound and blushes. Louis kisses the back of his neck, kneading the milky skin of Harry’s bum in his hands. “So pretty, prettiest arse I’ve ever seen,” he says into Harry’s neck. “Tastes so good, too, and you’re so tight, so good at taking my cock. Perfect, perfect arse.” 

Harry whines, erection now straining up against his stomach. “Lou,” he whispers, reaching behind him to cover Louis’ hands with his own. He presses down, needing to feel Louis’ fingers digging into him. 

Louis skim his lips over Harry’s shoulder, mouthing at the junction of his throat and collarbone. He pulls his hands away and slides them up Harry’s back, massaging his shoulders. Harry groans and arches his back into Louis’ touch, tilting his head to the side to give Louis more access to his throat. “You taste good, right here.” Louis whispers, his breath mingling with the curling steam in the bathroom. 

Harry’s breath catches and Louis reaches an around around his waist, pulling him closer and letting his fingers climb the stairs of Harry’s ribs. He continues kissing different spots on Harry’s neck, sweeping across his shoulders and back in wide arcs, occasionally latching on and sucking a blooming purple bruise into his pale skin. He’s taking his time and Harry is starting to get impatient, shifting his hips and leaning back into Louis. 

“You can touch yourself,” Louis says, cupping his hands around Harry’s hips and keeping him still. “I want you to feel good.” 

Harry wraps a hand around his cock with a grateful moan, tugging slowly, just enough to relieve some of the pressure. Louis hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder, watching, and Harry blushes, squeezing the head when he reaches it and swiping his thumb over the slit. 

Louis reaches a hand between his legs and starts playing with his balls, rolling them and massaging them in his palms. Harry moans, letting his head drop down to rest on Louis’ shoulder again, whimpering and moaning whenever Louis strokes him there. 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Louis murmurs into his wet skin, using his other hand to skim lightly over Harry’s inner thigh. 

Harry whines, biting his lip and swallowing, adams apple bobbing. “Love you—love you too,” he stammers. “Can you, can you, um—” 

“Want me to touch you?” Louis asks, nuzzling into Harry’s neck again. Harry nods, speeding up the flicking of his wrist. 

“Yeah, yeah, you do it better—do it best,” Harry breathes. He can feel Louis smile against him and his hand leaves his thigh, snaking in between his legs and gently moving Harry’s hand off his cock. He takes it in his own and strokes him slowly, using his other hand to brush the hair back from Harry’s forehead.

“Oh—” Harry moans as Louis swipes his thumb over the slit repeatedly, letting Harry buck up into his fist. He starts whining, trying to go faster, but Louis rubs his hand down Harry’s side, murmuring quietly. 

“Sh, sh, slow down, its alright,” he says, kissing his shoulder again. “We have all the time you need, yeah?” 

Harry nods brokenly, biting his lip as Louis speeds up his stroking. “Feels good though.” 

Louis smiles, kissing him again. “Good baby, thats good. Here, lay back, so you’re comfy.” 

Harry does as told, leaning so his back is against Louis’ chest and Louis is laying against the side of the tub again. From this angle, its easier for him to thrust into Louis’ hand. Louis lets him, mumbling “thats it, babe,” and wrapping a firm arm around his waist. 

Harry whines and wriggles around, sloshing the water with his movements. “Lou,” he pants, clearly desperate. 

“You want my fingers?” Louis asks, moving his arm again and trailing his fingers down Harry’s crack. 

“Yeah, please,” Harry begs. 

“Alright, let me just get the lube, okay? I know the water makes it extra uncomfortable without it.” Louis says and Harry’s heart flutters a little at how well Louis knows what he needs and how he always does the best to take care of him. 

Louis reaches over the side of the tub and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers up with it. He tosses it aside and turns Harry’s face so he can kiss him quickly. “Spread your legs a little bit, love.”

Harry complies, spreading as far as he can in the confines of the tub and leaning heavily against Louis’ chest. Louis slips his hand down between Harry’s thighs and rubs at his rim with the tip of one finger, feeling Harry’s muscles flutter and jump under his touch. Slowly, because he knows the water makes Harry tighter than usual, his slips one finger in, up to the knuckle. He gives him a moment to adjust before he starts pulling it out and back in again, crooking it slightly. 

“You can do two,” Harry says breathily, turning his face to the side, into Louis’ neck. Louis kisses his temple and slides a second finger in with the first, letting Harry settle before he scissors them a fraction of an inch. Harry lets out a quiet moan and Louis does it again, stretching him wider. 

“Feels good already, huh babe?” He kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry just nods, screwing his face up against Louis’ neck, pushing down on his fingers. Louis strokes his hair gently, thrusting in and out. “Yeah, you’re good, so good. My good boy.”

“Lou, oh—” Harry whimpers, rocking his hips, trying to take Louis’ fingers deeper. “More, please.” 

Louis kisses his temple again and carefully slips a third finger inside him, flush together in the tight heat. Harry whines, bearing down on them, begging for Louis to move. He does, curls his fingers up so they brush Harry’s prostate, rewarding him with a high keen. 

“Yes, yes,” Harry chants, curving an arm around the back of Louis’ neck. “Feels good, feels really good, Lou.” 

Louis fucks his fingers in faster, making sure to hit Harry’s spot every time, holding an arm across his waist so he’s flush to his chest. He’s relentless, pounding his fingers in harder and faster until Harry’s a babbling mess against him, whining high in his throat and begging. 

“Yeah, there there there,” Harry moans, rolling his hips. “Right there, please, so good.” 

Louis nuzzles into him, pressing kisses against his heated skin. “You sound so good angel, I’m so hard right now.” 

Harry moans, he can feel Louis’ cock pressing hot into his back, left untouched just for him, that thought turning him on even more. “Fuck fuck fuck—” he pants, clutching at the back of Louis’ neck and pressing his face into the side of it. “Your fingers feel so good Lou, please don’t—don’t stop, please,” 

“Shh,” Louis soothes, brushing Harry’s hair away from his face. “I won’t, not gonna stop love, its alright.” 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Harry whispers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He cries out as Louis hits his prostate again, arching his back into it. 

“Fuck baby, love how sensitive you are, how quick you get worked up.” Louis breathes, brushing his lips by Harry’s nose. 

“Yeah, really—really sensitive,” Harry nods, twining his fingers in Louis’ hair. 

“Its so hot, you’re so hot,” Louis adds, palming Harry’s cock. 

“Nonononono—don’t wanna come yet, don’t make me come.” 

“Shh, you can come, its okay, m’gonna make you come twice, yeah? Gonna fuck you later.” 

“Oh, oh—shit Lou, yes—” Harry moans, clutching at Louis’ arm. Louis rubs his nose against the side of Harry’s face, kissing and soothing. Harry presses into him, mouthing at his throat. 

“You’re okay, its okay,” Louis murmurs, peppering his temple and forehead with soft, lingering kisses. “Shh, you’re okay.” 

“Lou, oh,” Harry whines, shoving down on Louis’ fingers. Louis brushes his hair out of his eyes for him, skimming his nose across Harry’s forehead. 

“Can you breathe for me, sweetheart? Deep breaths, yeah.” Louis soothes, eyeing how quickly Harry’s chest rises and falls. Harry nods and sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly with a whimper. Louis cradles his skull in his hand, his fingers frantic in between Harry’s legs. “Good, thank you.” 

“Lou, I—fuck, its so good, feels so good.” Harry pants, writhing. Louis murmurs to him and kisses his face again, stroking his thumb over Harry’s neck tenderly. 

“You’re amazing, I love you,” he says, kissing below Harry’s ear. Harry whimpers and tries to spread his legs wider, needing to get Louis’ fingers as deep as possible. 

“I—I—fuck, too soon, I can’t, I need—” Harry’s movements start to get erratic and jerky and he’s pawing desperately at Louis’ arm, turning his face into Louis’ neck and panting heavily. 

“Its okay baby, you can come, don’t be embarrassed, its alright,” Louis soothes, taking hold of Harry’s cock. Harry just whimpers and clutches onto the side of the tub, knuckles white. Louis starts to stroke him and work his fingers in at the same pace, nuzzling into Harry’s ear. “Yeah, its good, its good, c’mon love, you gonna come for me? Yeah?” 

Harry nods brokenly, lips red and wet with spit. “Yeah, yeah yeah yeah—” he breaks off with a choked sob, bucking his hips desperately. 

“Shh, you’re alright, just relax.” 

“Fuck, I—” 

“C’mon honey, you’re doing so well, so close, yeah?” Harry bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, nodding frantically. Louis kisses the side of his face again, curling his fingers. “Yeah, you are, so good. You gonna show me how good you feel, love? Come on, show me—” 

Harry whines high in the back of his throat, thrashing his head to the side and rolling his hips wildly. He comes all over Louis’ fist and his own chest with a shaky cry, breathing heavily. “Lou, Lou—” he pants, eyes still pressed shut and face buried in Louis’ neck. Slowly, Louis pulls his fingers away, brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes and running his hands down his ribs, trying to soothe him and calm the trembling. Harry’s breath hitches and he whimpers, blinking. His eyes are wet. 

Louis lets his breathing settle a bit, kissing his hair and his forehead and his eyelids, caressing his thighs and arms and sides, soothing anywhere he can reach. Harry shifts and burrows into him as best he can, placing a hand over Louis’ heart and nestling his head on his chest. His eyes flutter shut and he’s limp, utterly boneless and completely content. 

Louis scratches his fingertips against Harry’s scalp, threading them through his drying curls and tugging gently, just petting and soothing, calming him. Harry lets out a shaky but happy breath, humming quietly. 

After awhile Louis begins to shift, propping Harry up again and fetching the washcloth. He wipes him down, kissing his forehead and below his ear as he does, letting Harry fall against him in a disjointed mess of boy. When he’s done Harry reaches for his cock but Louis bats him away, hauling him out of the tub and wrapping them both in a large, fluffy towel. He guides him by the elbow back to their bed and Harry stumbles occasionally, giggling breathlessly when Louis has to reach out for him. 

Harry’s knees knock the edge of the bed and Louis puts his hands on his hips, taking the towel away and guiding him onto the bed. He gets on all fours and Louis gently pushes down on the small of his back until Harry settles out on his belly, pillowing his head on his arms and turning his face so he’s looking up at Louis. 

Louis climb up after him and slides his hand down Harry’s spine, kissing his shoulder, Harry’s eyes fluttering closed and sleepy smile playing on his lips. Louis reaches forward and grabs a pillow, pulling Harry’s hips back and sets the pillow underneath, letting him lay back down on top of it. 

Harry blinks up at him and Louis smiles back, rubbing wide circles onto his back and kissing in between his shoulder blades. He runs his other hand across Harry’s bum, marveling at the silky smooth roundness under his fingertips. He leans forward again and starts kissing the back of Harry’s neck, using both hands to knead his ass. Harry shivers underneath him. 

Louis kisses down his back, covering every inch with slow, tender kisses until Harry is whining again, keyed up by anticipation and Louis’ hands and lips on his skin. Louis bites at the base of his spine and Harry is panting, so hard again, erection pressing against the pillow propping his hips up. 

“Shh,” Louis coos, caressing Harry’s bum, dropping butterfly kisses over him. “Almost, babe.” 

Harry whimpers and tries to be still, to be good for Louis, but he wants to grind his hips into the mattress so bad, wants Louis to hurry up and get on with it, because he’s been kissing him so slowly, for so long, getting Harry so worked up but not giving him the real thing. 

Louis nips lightly at his bum, spreading him apart with gentle hands and when he leans in Harry can feel his hot breath washing over his skin. It gives him goosebumps. 

Louis just looks at him, for a long time, ghosting his lips over each pale, rounded cheek and keeping him exposed, breathing hot over him and teasing. Harry is just about to start asking for it when Louis leans in and laps a thick stripe over his hole, nuzzling into him and tracing the rim with his tongue. 

Harry sighs happily and can feel Louis smile against him, kissing him delicately and then licking over him again, swirling his tongue and dipping it inside. He spreads him wider, burrowing in deeper, lapping at his entrance with a sure tongue. Harry moans quietly, unable to help himself. 

Louis flicks his tongue over him, again and again, pointing it or flattening it to heighten the sensation. He rubs at Harry’s perineum and sweeps his hands over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, spreading him out and feeling, touching, tasting. 

Harry breathes heavily through his nose, trying to keep it together, but Louis is so good at this and Harry is really sensitive, even more so because he just came and fuck—this is one of his favorite things. 

Louis hums against him, pulling Harry’s hips back and cupping his balls with one hand. Harry whines and pushes back against him, the wet slide of Louis’ tongue on his most responsive place pulling the sounds out of him. He bunches a pillow under his arms and buries his face in it, muffling his moans. 

Louis pull away and kisses the cleft of his ass, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry’s hole. “Don’t do that babe,” he chides, “you know I love to hear you.” 

Harry whimpers and pulls away from the pillow. “Yeah,” he breathes, and his voice is raspy and hoarse. “Okay, I won’t, yeah.” 

Louis ducks in again, gently scraping his teeth over Harry’s entrance, soothing it with his tongue. He palms Harry’s ass with one hand, dragging his fingernails down. Harry’s breath catches and he grinds back, clutching onto the sheets. Louis smiles and narrows his tongue, circling Harry’s rim and flicking across it. 

“You taste good,” he mumbles and Harry absolutely falls apart, wiggling his hips and crying out. 

“You can’t—you can’t say stuff like that,” he chokes out, trembling. 

“I can’t?” Louis says and Harry can feel the vibrations of it against his entrance, making him crazy. “Can’t say that I love the way you taste down here?” 

Harry shakes his head, trying to steady his breathing. “No, nope, not fair.” 

Louis chuckles and flicks his tongue inside, massaging Harry’s balls. He points his tongue and Harry splutters, pushing back against his face. 

“Yeah, that—do that again,” he pleads, mouthing at the pillow underneath him. Louis does as told, cupping his hands around Harry’s thighs and stroking over them. “Yes, thank—thank you.” Harry moans, arching his back. 

Louis laps at him, kissing around his hole and swirling his tongue over it, nuzzling into the fluttering muscles and squeezing Harry’s arse with both hands. He taps a pattern out on the base of his spine. 

“Oh oh—fuck, fuck, yes,” Harry groans, dropping his head. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, wetting them with spit. 

Louis skims his lips over Harry’s rim, nipping at it gently. “Its good, huh? Feels good?”

Harry nods, gasping. “Yeah yeah, so good, so good at this Lou, making me feel so good, please,” 

Louis kisses him again, licking around his entrance. “Good, yeah, love making you feel good babe, so much.” 

Harry whines, hair falling into his eyes. He chews on his bottom lip, grinding into the pillow underneath his hips. “Please, more more, please—” 

Louis pulls his mouth away and rubs his fingers over Harry’s rim, kissing the milky skin of his arse and sucking a gentle bruise there. Harry pants and moans Louis’ name, biting at the pillow under his arms.

Louis brings his tongue back, stretching Harry out with both thumbs, licking inside, unrelenting even when Harry starts shivering and letting these little noises out that he can’t control. 

He scrabbles at the sheets, digging his fingers in, moaning brokenly. “Ohohohoh, yes, theretherethere, please, yes, oh—” 

Louis goes faster, closing his eyes, completely content and relaxed. He could listen to Harry babble like this forever. Maybe not forever, actually, because he’s been achingly hard for ages now and—yeah. Maybe a little shorter than forever. 

Apparently Harry’s on the same page, for he grinds back into Louis and and whines, “Inside me, inside me, please, need you, fuck me,” all sense of coherency long ago abandoned. But Louis loves when he gets this way, so turned on and worked up that whatever crosses his mind just tumbles out of his mouth, uncensored and sometimes it doesn’t even make sense, but its that, the fact that Harry can lose himself to the pleasure, that turns him on even more. 

“Soon babe, yeah.” Louis murmurs into him, flattening his tongue. Harry whines again, impatient and needy. 

“No no no, now, please, fuck me fuck me,” he begs, rearing back, trembling almost violently. 

Louis ‘tsks’ quietly, kissing Harry’s entrance. “I will baby, just wait, yeah? Just relax.” 

“Please,” Harry keens, because suddenly he’s so worked up and he doesn’t exactly know why, normally he would be able to wait a little longer before getting to this point but he really can’t bring himself to care, because he needs it, needs it so bad he’s shaking with it. “Need you in me, please, get in me.” 

Louis bites back a laugh, Harry sounds like he copied something straight out of a cheesy porno. Instead he licks over him again, pulling away to shush him quietly, smooth his hands down the backs of Harry’s thighs. 

“Want you so bad, please, pleasepleaseplease—Lou, c’mon, fuck me,” Harry pleads, not having any of it. “Need it, give it to me, please, just—come on.” 

Louis presses one last kiss to Harry’s arse and straightens up, gently flipping him over onto his back. Immediately Harry spreads his legs wide and tries to hook them around Louis, but Louis just slides his hands up Harry’s sides and kisses him soundly. Harry whimpers into his mouth and tilts his hips up. Louis pulls back, kissing underneath his eye, brushing the hair back from his forehead. “Deep breaths sweetheart.” 

Harry tries but it catches and he moans, clawing at Louis’ desperately. “Need it, need it, need you inside me, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me—” 

Louis settles is hands on Harry’s heaving ribs and kisses him again. “I will, I’m gonna, but I need you to breathe first, can you do that?” 

Harry nods vehemently and tries to pull Louis’ closer again, hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah, just, c’mon, its gonna feel so good, wanna feel you, c’mon Lou.” 

Louis kisses his neck and Harry wraps his arms around him, pulling him close, grinding his hips up in a dirty rhythm. When he starts whimpering again Louis pulls back, leaning over him to find the lube in the nightstand. He pours some into his hand and slicks himself up, not needing to open Harry up beforehand, still loose enough from in the bath. 

As he presses in closer, nudging the head of cock against Harry’s entrance, Harry chants “In in in,” and pushes down against him the best he can. Louis puts his hand behind Harry’s knee and curls the other around his cock, spreading Harry’s legs wider as he guides himself inside. He groans as Harry’s slick heat pulls him in, the boy beneath him panting and clutching at the sheets, lip caught between his teeth. 

He doesn’t stop until he’s fully sheathed, brushing his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry blinks his eyes open and stares up at him, whimpering and shifting his hips. “Move,” he chokes out, adding a quiet “please,’ as an afterthought. 

Louis pulls back slowly, hands on Harry’s hips, and pushes in again, slow but firm. Harry nods and lifts his hips into it, whining quietly. Louis thrusts in again, gradually increasing the speed and the pressure until Harry is moaning and crying out with every push and pull. 

“Yeah like that, yeah, shit—” he groans, tossing his head back. Louis can feel his toes curl against his back. 

He takes one of Harry’s hands in his own and leans down over him, skimming his lips up the underside of his jaw. “You feel good baby, feel really really good,” 

“Yeah?” Harry pants, breathless, “yeah Lou, I’m good?” 

Louis groans. “Yeah darling, you’re so good, always so good.” 

Harry’s eyes darken even more and he looks like he’s about to grin, but then Louis’ thrusts in again and its stopped by a moan. “Oh—” he squeaks as Louis does it again, over and over, hooking one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder so he can get in deeper. “Shit, yes, yes yes yes, right—yeah, right there, yes, fuck—” 

Louis sinks into him, still gentle, hands roaming all over his body and eyes watching where their bodies meet, seeing how thick he looks, pushing into Harry, like if he pounds hard enough he could split him open. “Jesus,” he breathes, running his hands down Harry’s inner thighs. “god you’re—fuck.” 

Harry whines and takes his lip in between his teeth again, arching his back. “Lou, fuck—s’good, fucking me—fucking me so good Lou, feels so—” 

Louis kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip and biting gently, rubbing circles into the skin where Harry’s leg meets his groin, where its softest. Harry curls into him, trying to get as close and deep as possible. He clenches tight around him, jerks his hips. 

“Please don’t stop Lou, please don’t, I can’t—” he pleads, clutching at the sheets. 

“Sh, baby, I’m not—shit, I’m not,” Louis promises, hands sliding down Harry’s legs, touching his inner thighs, the backs of his knees, everywhere. Harry squirms, breath hitching in his throat. 

“I’m sorry Lou, I’m—I can’t, I’m close, I’m sorry,” he pants, shoving down on Louis’ cock. 

“Sh, its alright, don’t apologize, you’re alright,” Louis soothes, and he’s close too, all that time of pleasuring Harry and leaving his own erection with nothing and then having Harry’s slick heat around him becoming too much. 

“Fuck—oh god, Lou, please, more more more, I need it, I’m gonna come—” Harry whimpers, “gonna come soon, Lou, I can’t, I—fuck, need you to come too.” 

Louis brushes Harry’s hair out of his wet eyes and makes sure to hit Harry’s prostate on every thrust, holding his shaking body close and tugging a hand through his hair. “Yeah, love, I will, soon.” 

“I’m really—really close Lou, I just, I need, I need—” 

“What baby, what do you need?” Louis coos. 

“I don’t—I don’t know, fuck, I just—” 

“Its okay, come here, just let me take care of you,” Louis kisses his collarbones, slides a hand down his belly and grips his cock. Harry whimpers and shakes, Louis presses kisses to his hairline and angles his hips differently. “Just relax, just let me make you come, its alright.” 

Harry nods and lets out a broken moan as Louis strokes him in time with his thrusts, gentle and smooth but with enough force to send him dizzy. Louis swipes a thumb over the slit and sucks a bruise into Harry’s neck, stroking his hair and kissing underneath his ear. 

He can feel his own orgasm coiling in the pit of his belly but Harry is first, he has to make Harry come first. He strokes his cock, a little more rough, using his other hand to spread Harry’s legs wider. 

Harry claws at his shoulders, mouth open and lips wet and bitten red. “Lou, Lou, shit, I’m—I’m, fuck,” 

Louis nods and kisses him again, “Yeah, come on angel, come on, wanna see you come.” 

Harry cries out and clenches around him, trembling violently as he comes and comes over Louis’ fist, moaning weakly. Louis pulls his hand away and wipes it down, running both hands down Harry’s arms, whispering to him, telling him how good he did, how beautiful he is. 

Louis keeps thrusting, now almost desperate to reach his own orgasm, and Harry turns his head into a pillow at the oversensitivity and fists the sheets in his hands, moving his hips in small circles. Harry squeezes tight around him and Louis loses it, spilling hot inside of him and letting out a shaky breath. 

Harry whines and releases the sheets, still moving his hips slightly, scraping his hair out of his face. Louis settles over him, can hear their hearts beating in tandem, and sighs heavily into Harry’s neck, holding him close, trying to get the shaking to subside. 

After a long moment Harry starts to squirm again and Louis pulls out, laying down next to him and pulling him into his chest, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. Harry breathes shakily and burrows into him, ducking his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. 

They stay like that for a long time, the late morning light filtering in through the windows and casting patterns on their skin. Harry blinks sleepily and mumbles about wanting tea, so Louis hoists him up so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He rummages around in his dresser before producing his favorite oversized white sweater, holding it up for Harry to see. 

“Want it?” he offers and Harry reaches his arms out, making weak grabby motions at it, eyes half-lidded. 

Louis fetches a pair of boxers as well and brings both items over, helping Harry into the underwear first, kissing his inner thigh as he slides it over his hips. “Arms up.” he says, picking up the sweater. He guides Harry’s head into it, then each arm, pulling it over his torso and fixing his rumpled hair. Harry giggles, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. 

Louis kisses him quickly and gets dressed himself, tossing on some boxers and an old faded t-shirt. Harry watches him with tired, blissed out eyes, the sleeves of his sweater hanging over his hands. He flaps them at Louis when he comes closer, laughing, and Louis swoops in and tickles him, nuzzling into his neck and blowing a raspberry into it. 

Harry cackles and Louis grabs his hand, tugging him into the kitchen. On his way, he deposits Harry on the couch with a blanket, ruffling his hair before heading into the other room to make the tea. When its done he brings it into the living room, setting his on the coffee table and handing Harry’s to him, sliding under the blanket with him. 

Harry slips his feet under Louis’ thigh and Louis yelps, batting him away. “Cold feet, no no.” 

Harry giggles and wiggles his toes. Louis looks at him and thinks about how much he loves him. He spreads his arms out and motions for Harry to come cuddle, pulling him to his chest and stroking his hair. He hums quietly, sipping his own tea, fitting the blanket around Harry’s feet so they warm up. Harry sighs, content, and Louis kisses his forehead, lips warm from his drink. 

“Love you, Lou,” Harry says, muffled by Louis’ t-shirt. 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Louis responds, muffled by Harry’s hair. Harry snoozes against his chest, snuggled in Louis’ white jumper and the blanket, curled into him. Louis kisses him and falls asleep too, running his fingers over the bumps of Harry’s spine, the smooth motion and the steady pattern of Harry’s breathing lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
